Chances
by KkamHyun8027
Summary: Tsuna is avoiding Yamamoto after he recovered from his injuries after Shimon battle. Yamamoto is confused and he can't stand it anymore and confronts Tsuna! All things go crazy from there! Two-shots probably three! Main pairing:8027 YamaxTsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I probably should update my other story first, but i cant resist to write this two-shot (or probably three-shots)! But i'll update soon enough! Well, enjoy the story! XD **

**P.S: searching for beta-readers!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! if i have this pairing will already be a couple right now XD**

**Chances**

Yamamoto was on his way towards Tsuna's house. He was walking happily because today is the day that he can finally go back to school after the fight with Shimon. After the injuries he has taken, the doctor was reluctant to let him go back home at first. But he successfully made the doctor let him leave the hospital early with him assuring that he's fine and never better.

He is thinking how great it is to be back to school. Although he can't play baseball for awhile since he's not fully recovered yet, the doctor insisted since he's leaving hospital early. But it's fine with him anyway. Meeting his friends and family would surely make it up for baseball anytime.

While thinking about his so called Vongola family members, he suddenly remember about something that Byakuran had told him after he heals him up. After he woke up, Byakuran had told him that Tsuna decided to do the inheritance ceremony and now he's on his way to the island where Shimon is. Byakuran also told him why he healed him.

* * *

><p><em>'Tsu-chan is really sad when he know that you're hurt you know?<em>_' He said as he grabbed some marshmallow and put it in his mouth. '__He's even crying for you. You really are precious to him.__' He ate some more marshmallow.__'__Because Tsu-chan is really sad i decided to heal you since it will make him happy again.__' He smiled._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto thought about it again as he put his hands behind his head, leaning casually. He thinks that Tsuna will always care about his friends. He will protect them and if they're hurt, Tsuna will always blame himself for it. Even when everyone said it wasn't his fault. Everyone in the family is precious to him. What makes any different between him and the others?<p>

'Ha ha, it's not like Tsuna likes me or anything right?' He chuckled.'Everyone thought I'm dense! But I still can see that Tsuna likes Kyoko-san. It's pretty obvious.' He suddenly felt a knot in his stomach and he feels some pain in his chest. But he didn't know what's that all about and decided to brush it off.

He started thinking about his friends again as he walks. Yamamoto decided to end his train of thought when he sees Gokudera."Yo! Gokudera!" He greets friendly.

"What! Baseball freak! Where the hell are you going to?" He reply not so friendly. "Don't tell me you're gonna walk with me and jyuudaime again!"He groaned.

"Maa,maa... We're friends! It's usual between friends to walk together!" He laughed off Gokudera's statement and gave a big smile.

"Who the hell are your friends? You are no friend of mine!" He yelled as he walked faster. Wanting to leave Yamamoto behind.

"Haha! Maybe not, but Tsuna's my friend too!" He quicken his pace too. Starting to catch up with Gokudera. He decided that he should just follow Gokudera steadily behind him."Che! Jyuudaime may approve you! But not me!" He hissed his reply. He continued bickering with Yamamoto as they continued to walk towards Tsuna's house.

Gokudera stop his bickering when he sees Tsuna's house. He turn his mode into puppy mode. His eyes shining and he approaches the door. He knock on the door. "Jyuudaime! I as your right hand-man has come to pick you up!"He emphasized the right hand-man and glared at Yamamoto to show that he's a great right hand-man.

The door opened. Gokudera almost bowed down to say his greeting but it was not the brunet."Ciaossu, Yamamoto, Gokudera." The infant say after the door is opened.

"Yo! Kid!" He said with a grin.

"Reborn-san! Where's jyuudaime?"He said slightly panicked because he worried something happened to the brunet.

"Dame-Tsuna already went ahead."

"Why would jyuudaime went ahead?"

"How should I know? You're his right hand-man." He said with a small smile, hidden beneath his fedora.

Gokudera, realizing what Reborn had just said instantly bowed down in shame."I'm sorry Reborn-san! You're right I as his right hand-man should've known why!" Tears fall dramatically from his green eyes.

"I failed him! I'm going to find jyuudaime and apologize forever for this!" He said as he run to find the precious jyuudaime. Leaving Yamamoto behind.

"Yamamoto."Reborn calmly said.

"Hm? What is it kid?"He said, slightly tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Take care of Tsuna when I go to Italy."He tilted his hat a little.

"You're going to Italy kid? You're taking care of some problem there?" He sound serious and his eyes narrowed in concern.

"No. Just visiting Nono for a while. I'm going right now. I already told Tsuna that you'll be taking care of him while I'm away, but he took off early to school when I said that. Wonder why?" He said again with a knowing smirk in his face. Yamamoto let out a sigh of relief when hearing Reborn answer. At least it was not trouble involving his boss.

When he turn to see Reborn,Yamamoto notices the smirk. But he didn't know why Reborn smirked in the first place. So he just shrug it off, it's never a good thing to question Reborn anyway.

"I don't know why you're asking me this kid! But I'll ask Tsuna about it." He grinned."I wonder if you can..."Reborn smirks again."What's that kid?"

"Nothing, I'm going now. Ja nee." He said as suddenly a black car appeared in front of the house and took off within seconds. Leaving a slightly stunned Yamamoto. He feels like maybe people leaving him behind is a new trend. First Gokudera and now reborn? Not a good thing.

"Haha, He sure is mysterious!"

Yamamoto then went on his way to school. He started to jog when he realize that he's almost late. He didn't want to get in trouble with the Skylark. No good messing with the prefect of Namimori.

'Maybe Hibari-senpai will let me go this once since I'm still recovering. Nah.. this is Hibari-senpai, no way he'll let me broke any rules. And while I'm at it, I think I'll find Tsuna when I arrive later. Better quicken my pace then.'

As he approached the school gate, he sees someone coming toward the gate from the other side. Although it's still a bit far. The person was jogging his way to the school too it seems. He didn't know who it was until he hear yelling of extreme, loud and clear in the air. A figure he know started nearing the gates.

"EXTREME running towards the school to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled loudly. He seems to be sweating a lot as he come nearer to the gate. He noticed Yamamoto on the opposite way and called out to him."Yamamoto! Good morning to the EXTREME!"

"Good morning senpai!"He greeted back as Ryohei was stopping his jog and started walking with Yamamoto passing the gate. As he talks with Yamamoto, he noticed that there are less people than usual. "Where is Sawada and Octopus-head? Didn't you three always walk to school together to the EXTREME?"

"Ah, that." He scratched his cheek uncomfortably. Since he didn't know where the two of them are. Gokudera was leaving him behind and he was thinking about searching Tsuna after he arrived at school. "Well, Gokudera went searching for Tsuna and he's leaving me behind."

"Is Sawada missing to the EXTREME?" Ryohei face show worry and he sounded a little panicked. Yamamoto seeing the boxer face try to make Ryohei calm down. He didn't want Ryohei to make any commotion about it. "Maa, he's not missing senpai! The kid told me he just went ahead of me! Don't worry!"

"You're making me panick to the EXTREME!" His face showed sign of relief as he punched the air above. Ryohei then noticed that the bell rang and went off towards his class. Running towards class while yelling something extreme. Yamamoto too noticed and started walking through the hallway towards his class. When he almost reaches his class, he see a certain brunette. The latter seem hesitant to enter. His hand almost grabbing the door handle. As he was about to open the door, Yamamoto called.

"Hey, Tsuna!"He smiled at the brunette. Tsuna look up to see who's calling. But his eyes widen when he realized that it was Yamamoto. Yamamoto, seeing Tsuna's reaction can only tilt his head in confusion. Tsuna then suddenly looked away, not replying the greeting and he just went ahead inside. His eyes shadowed by his bangs.

Yamamoto is now really confused. He frowned. The brunet just leave him like that. He didn't answer back either. His eyes narrowed and his eyes shows sadness and his face turned to a painful look.

'Did I do something wrong? He acted like he doesn't want anything to do with me.' He grips the front of his shirt. 'And what's this feeling? It hurts but I don't know why?'

He decide it's best to ignore it for now and he's going to ask the brunet again later, maybe when lunch break. He then went inside the class, and went to his chair. He leaned his chin on his hand. Drifting away as he gaze at the sky. He didn't notice Tsuna's longing gaze at his back.

* * *

><p>-Timeskip, lunch break-<p>

When the bell rings, Tsuna immediately went out of class before anybody does. Yamamoto didn't notice until the class is partly empty. The moment he noticed he dashed outside, searching for the brunet.

He run in the hallways in hope to find the brunet.

He is currently searching the third floor when he suddenly find himself down on the floor. He groaned in pain when he realized that he was hit by something metal right at the stomach. He looked up only to see the prefect holding his tonfa up in a fighting stance.

"You're breaking the rules, I'm going to bite you to death." He glared at Yamamoto.

He blinked."Ah, Hibari-senpai!" He said as he stand up. "I'm sorry, but could you tolerate me just this once? I'm searching for Tsuna and I really have to find him! It's urgent!" He smiled apologetically, while hoping that the skylark will tolerate him just this once.

"Why should I listen to you herbivore?" He glared again.

'How should I convince senpai to let me go? Maybe if I tell him I'm not well yet? It's probably better than not saying anything at all, better give it a shot then.'

"I'm still in the healing process, I'm not fully recovered yet senpai! Maybe after I'm fully healed you can punish me, haha!" He scratch his cheek nervously.

Hibari seems thoughtful for a second before he turned around, his back facing Yamamoto. He walked a few step and he slighly turned his face backward. "Just remember that you owe me one fight." He turned again and started to walk away.

"I guess I'm safe for now."He let out a sigh. He look around and realized that lunch break is almost over. "I better find Tsuna!"

He started to run again. He already searched everywhere he could think of where Tsuna could have gone to. He searched all classroom on first, second and third floor. He searched the gym, behind the gym, and rooftop. Even every male's bathroom.

'I can't find him anywhere...'He sighed. Lunch break is already over and he can't find Tsuna. He decided it's best to went back to class.

When he went inside the teacher is already in class. He apologize to teacher saying that he's busy finding 'something'. He give the teacher an apologetic smile. The teacher sighed and told Yamamoto to sit down.

When he's walking to his chair. He spotted Tsuna on his chair. When their eyes met Tsuna immediately looked away, covering his face with his textbook. Yamamoto frowned. Tsuna was definitely avoiding him. But he didn't notices the blush on Tsuna's face.

He sat down in his chair. He ruffled his hair. This is really making him frustrated. He didn't like the fact that Tsuna avoided him. He really need to think of a way to confronts Tsuna, fast. But he can't think of anything.

He let out a frustrated sigh and decided maybe a little sleep would help clearing his mind a bit. He fold his hand and lean his head on it. He started drifting into dreamland.

When he woke up everyone is already going out of class. He quickly packed his bag and went out wanting to catch up with Tsuna. But when he's outside, he didn't see any signs of the brunet. He thought of going to the brunet's house but decides against the idea and he went home.

* * *

><p>Tsuna avoid him throughout the whole week. Whenever he approaches Tsuna, he immediately runs away. If Tsuna was with Gokudera when he comes to them, Tsuna would always gave Gokudera unreasonable excuses and left them.<p>

Yamamoto had enough of Tsuna avoiding him. No matter what happens he will confronts Tsuna the moment he sees him again.

He sees Tsuna again when they're heading toward the gym for P.E. The brunet looked like he was in a daze. He called out. "Tsuna!"

The brunet flinched when he heard someone shouted his name. He look back and when he realize it's Yamamoto he immediately runs away.

Yamamoto already expecting what Tsuna will do, runs after him. Since he's a faster runner, he's already catching up with the brunet. The brunet makes a run towards the back of the gym. Tsuna is running out of air, he stopped for a bit to catch some air.

Tsuna is ready to run again, when he's suddenly being push to the wall. Two hands on his sides, not letting him go anywhere. He looked up and saw Yamamoto looking down at him.

"Tsuna..." He said as he look straight at Tsuna's eyes. His voice laced with a hint of sadness.

Tsuna blushed when he saw the intensity in Yamamoto's gaze. But he frowned when he realizes that it showed hints of sadness.

"Why are you ignoring me this whole week? Did I do something wrong?" Tsuna didn't answer. He only looked down and stayed silent.

Yamamoto frowned. He didn't like the silence. "Tsuna, look at me..." He put his right hand on Tsuna's chin and lift his face upwards. Tsuna tries to look away again but he can't. As he found himself looking at Yamamoto's amber eyes.

"Did something happen?"He asked worrily. "Is it involving me?"

Tsuna looked hesitant. He didn't know whether he should tell Yamamoto or not. 'Maybe Yamamoto will give up eventually if I told him I'm fine.' He thought.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere before you give any explanations."Yamamoto said as if reading Tsuna's mind. "For sure."His eyes narrowed.

Tsuna knows that he really won't be going anywhere if he didn't answers. He got no other options.

"Fine..." Yamamoto's eyes lit up a little when Tsuna finally talks. But immediately disappeared at what Tsuna said.

"I want you to quit the mafia."

Shock was only one of the things that he feel when he hear that sentence. Sadness, hurt, shock, confused, all feeling was mixed up. He can only utter one word.

"Why?" Sadness showing on that one word.

"I just think t-that you just didn't belong in the m-mafia. Y-you have baseball and many other f-friends here." Tsuna's voice shake. "Y-you can live your normal life again. And I'm sure you will have better l-life if you never met m-me." Tsuna's eyes watered as he force a small smile.

"Tsuna, are you crying?" His eyes widen a bit and showed worry.

"N-no, i-it's just t-that...'' He looked down and tries to wipe out his tears. ''J-just n-nothing." He look back at Yamamoto and force a small smile again.

"Tsuna you aren't telling me the truth." he grabs Tsuna's shoulders and shake him a little.

"I-i can't. If I told you, you will never quit mafia because you're too kind." He said as his eyes watered again.

"Tsuna just please tell me. Don't you trust me?" His whole face showed sadness and hurt in it.

"I will always trust you Yamamoto!'' His voice raised a little. ''But, you're hurt because of the mafia! You even get sent to hospital! It's okay if you only got slightly injured but you were in the E.R! Because you are assosiated with the mafia. Assosiated with me.'' his eyes are covered behind his bangs. ''I just can't stand seeing you hurt or in pain anymore! I-i just hate myself!"

Now Yamamoto is confused. "Why Tsuna? Why it's only me? Everyone else got their own injury! Even you!''

"I-it's because... I like you Yamamoto."

* * *

><p><strong>Please RnR! Oh yeah, again i'm searching for beta-readers!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for too long! _ As you can see i just finished my exam last week and my school still had some studies before holiday and i can't find the time to post this. Sorry! Well to repay this long update i may post my other story this week (if i had time of course :D) Oh yeah i need some ideas for family names for my other new story. Please if you have any good names PM me! It'll be great! Oh well, enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters in it.**

* * *

><p><em>"I-it's because... I like you Yamamoto."<em>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto blinked, once and twice. His eyes then suddenly widen in realization as his brain had just processed Tsuna's words. He froze in place. He seems to lose all his energy as his hands falls back to his sides.<p>

Tsuna frowned when he sees Yamamoto's reaction towards his confession. His face scrunched up in pain. He always expect rejection coming from the baseball star, but he didn't think that it would be this painful.

'It hurts. Does that mean I really like Yamamoto? Or maybe I even love him. Ever since he protected me when we fought at Kokuyou Land. He sacrificed an arm for me, and ever since then he's hurt because of me ...again and again.'

Tears starts welling up in Tsuna's eyes. He tried to blink it away but it didn't work, the tears starts to fall out from his eyes and he tries to wipe it off. But Yamamoto didn't realized it. He was still in a dazed state, eyes clouded.

He can't stand Yamamoto not answering his confession, and Yamamoto didn't even move an inch. As his pain became unbearable, he started to run away from Yamamoto. Tears streaming down as he run. But he failed to noticed the blush on Yamamoto's face just after he runs away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's POV<strong>

'My brain must have been crazy or maybe it went haywire. Because there's no way Tsuna would ever like me right? I must've heard wrong.' But, why did his heart beats so fast againts his ribs? Why did he feel like there's butterflies fluttering in his stomach? Did he like Tsuna?

"A-ahaha..." He scratch his cheek as he laugh akwardly. He didnt know how to react to this. His face suddenly feels hot. Did he blushed? Just because thinking of the possibilities that Tsuna like him? Well, it must have been the reason since the only thing happening right now is Tsuna's confession.

"I think I like Tsuna too... If I didn't like him, why would my hearts beats so fast? Why did I blushed?'' He thought out loud.''And why did it feels just right...?" He said as he put his hand in front of his heart as he smiles a little.

He looked around and realized that Tsuna was gone. He must've had thought about it for too long, and he didn't even realized when Tsuna had left. 'I'm such a fool! I didn't even realize that Tsuna was gone!'

"I gotta go find Tsuna!'' Determination in his eyes as he said this. ''But... What will I told him when I found him? I don't even know my own feeling!'' He ruffles his hair. ''He's precious to me for sure, since he was the one that saved my life. But, did I like him? He's a boy, a-and why did I think about that! I usually just followed my instinct! I should just listen to it."

He thinks for a while. His instincts telling him the reason for why did his heart beats so fast, why did he blushed, and why is Tsuna so precious to him. He suddenly smiled as if realization just hit him in his head. His smile grew bigger as he runs off to find Tsuna.

**End of Yamamoto's Pov**

* * *

><p>Tsuna is currently sitting at the corner of his room, his knees bending towards his chest as he hug them tightly. Face buried deep between his knees as he thinks about what he just said to Yamamoto.<p>

'I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to confess to him like that! I was crying, and in the middle of an important talk as well!' He thought as his sobs got a little louder.

'Yamamoto will never like me anyway. I am no-good Tsuna... He had many fans both boys and girls that are far more better than I am...' He thought as he silently cried.

He suddenly heard his door opened slowly. He thought it was Reborn and tried to hide from the baby until he heard the cheery voice that he loved to hear so much. The voice that always successfully calmed him.

"Tsuna!" He slightly panted. He is looking a little sweaty as if he was running around the town.

Tsuna just curled up more when he heard his name. Refusing to let Yamamoto see him like this. He looks terrible from crying and all. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He put up a fight with himself not to look up even if he really wants too.

Yamamoto frowned when he realized that Tsuna didn't look up. Either when he was calling him or when he touched his shoulder. He won't give up though.

"Tsuna, look at me... I have something important to tell you..." He said softly.

Tsuna's hope rise a little when he heard Yamamoto's words. But he decided not to, even though his heart is beating faster and faster. He look up a little sneaking a peek at Yamamoto.

This didn't miss Yamamoto's eyes. When he sees Tsuna looking up a little he took the chance to turn him around. He then cornered Tsuna to the wall. Their face was only inches apart from each other. Amber eyes locking with brown orbs.

Tsuna was taken aback when he was suddenly being turned around and was pushed againts the wall. He opened his eyes, it widen instantly when he realized that his face is really close with Yamamoto's face. He blushed fiercely, face as red as a tomato.

"Tsuna..."Yamamoto said as his eyes softened. Tsuna gulped.

"Tsuna, you didn't get the answer for your confession..." He smiled.

Tsuna instantly frowned. "I don't think I need answer. You will never like me back anyway..." His face scrunched up in pain.

"Maa, you think that you don't need the answer? But I like you too Tsuna!" He smiled even brighter.

Tsuna blinked. He can't believe his ears. He almost shed tears of happiness but held it as something crossed his mind.

"You're lying! You're just saying that just to make me happy! You just felt responsible and guilty for me since you are indebted to me don't you? It's not your real feeling!"He said as his tears starts welling up in his eyes.

"How could you say that Tsuna... You didn't trust me?"Yamamoto frowned. His face showing sadness that made Tsuna felt regret for saying things like that. But, he didn't want feelings that are not true.

"Yes! Why would you like a no-good person like me! You're the baseball ace, you could found someone who is be-" He was cut off when he feels a pair of lips on his own.

His eyes widened. Yamamoto is currently kissing him! And he thought that Yamamoto wouldn't stop until he kiss him back since it been pretty long already. So, he starts to kiss Yamamoto back. His eyes slowly closing. It just felt great, all fuzzy and warm. His heart beats faster as they kiss.

Suddenly Yamamoto stopped. Tsuna still felt the lingering taste of Yamamoto's lips on his.

"Well, Do you trust me now Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he grinned.

"Y-yes... But why me?"Confusion evident in his eyes.

"I don't even know why Tsuna... It just that you are very precious to me.'' His eyes softened. ''Maybe I didn't noticed it right away but I think I had always liked you since you saved my life the first time. I told myself as long as it's for you. I will always do everything, even if I have to sacrifice myself. I like you Tsuna, no..."He smiled. "I love you, Tsuna..."

Tsuna's tears flow down freely when he heard Yamamoto's speech. He reach out a hand to slowly caress Yamamoto's cheek.

"You don't have to sacrifice anything for me Yamamoto. I almost lost you twice. I don't want you to lose your life for me.. As long as I have you here. I love you too Yamamoto..."

He was suddenly pulled up to a hug. He blushed again. He then felt the same pair of lips kissing him lovingly in his forehead and cheeks. Yamamoto kissed Tsuna on the lips again. This time the two felt joy and happiness in the kiss. The two shared the kiss for a while and then let go to catch a breath.

"So we're officially a couple! I wonder what Gokudera will do if he finds out..."He smiled as he ruffles Tsuna's hair.

"Bad things happen for sure..." He frowned as he thinks about what the bomber will do if he finds out about it.

* * *

><p>Somewhere out there a certain bomber is currently sneezing out even though it's not cold or anything and can only curse his luck for his sudden sickness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not longer than the first chapter, sorry! Should i post the third chapter too? The one with everyone reaction towards yama and tsuna relationship? tell me what you think! XD<strong>


End file.
